


The Painting Thief

by ShiroiMajo



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shorts [4]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiMajo/pseuds/ShiroiMajo
Summary: I’ve recently watched Carmen Sandiego and I had so much fun watching them, also I think I’ve also gotten into shipping Carmen with a certain someone. Also thank you DJ for the help :D
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Original Character(s), Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Original Female Character(s), Yami Bakura/Carmen Sandiego
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099262





	The Painting Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve recently watched Carmen Sandiego and I had so much fun watching them, also I think I’ve also gotten into shipping Carmen with a certain someone. Also thank you DJ for the help :D

_ **Warning: Language and Violence** _

**~The Painting Thief~**

**~Carmen~**

“Alright Player, did you get the full layout yet.” Carmen Sandiego, most wanted by the government and other places as well. She was in Japan in Domino, inside one art exhibit where she was looking around each art piece. 

“Yup, now I just need to know where all the cameras are now. Each of them are watching each painting.” Player spoke inside her earpiece. 

“Whoa, all these art pieces have some sort of weird monster on them.” Zack pointed out as he stared at one at a different area. 

“Duel Monsters, very popular here in Domino city. A world known card game with the title going to Yugi Muto, the King of Games.” Player informed them. 

“That you are staring at is Yugi Muto, Zack.” Zack saw a painting of a boy, looked to be around 5,6? 

He had star-shaped hair and tri-color hair, with blonde bangs and maroon color at the edge of his har. Right behind him was a tall woman with white hair, she had a white staff in her hand and she was wearing a blue and white rope. Her hand was in the air, looking like she was casting a powerful spell. 

“He doesn’t look much for a King of Games, Player.” Zack crossed his arms together staring at the Yugi Muto painting. 

“Well to you, but in Duel Monsters I don’t think you want to say that Zack.” Player laughed. 

“Check out this dork here.” Ivy laughed seeing hers there was a blond guy about 5’10, he had a big smile on his face that made him look a bit goofy. Behind him was a large black dragon with red eyes glaring at you. 

“Looks like he’s over excited.” Ivy started to laugh. 

“Come on guys, focus, we need to look around and find all of the camera’s.” As Carmen continued to walk along she noticed one room further up ahead. As she walked towards it she was a woman sitting in her chair sketching into her large sketchbook with children sitting around her. 

She had purple hair and green eyes, her hair was down to her shoulder blades as she smiled away at the kids that we're drawing. “Yeah, just like that.” She smiled. 

“Is it too late for me to interrupt?” A blonde man walked by Carmen holding up to be what looked to be lunch for two. 

“Joey!” The purple haired girl smiled as she stood up. 

“Player, I think I found our artist with someone she knows.” Carmen whispered. 

“Got it, scanning for recognition. Got it, that’s Joey Wheeler and Yuki Fumiya. Joey Wheeler came in second place in Duelist Kingdom and third in another tournament.” Player spoke. 

“How come I’ve never heard of him?” Carmen smiled as she thought to herself, while she was around the world stopping VILE she did hear about a young boy named Yugi Muto who was so good at any games he could even beat his opponents.

“Don’t know, maybe it’s because Yugi is the talk of the town, and I mean literally.” Player shrugged. 

“Right, I think I’m going to have a little chat with Yuki to find out why Vile is after that painting.” Carmen started to walk over to the couple as Yuki finished up with her art class. 

All the kids started to walk out leaving Joey and Yuki by themselves, as Carmen walked up to them she saw Yuki give Joey a small kiss before she noticed the woman walking up to them. 

“Oh hello.” Yuki smiled. 

“Hi, are you, Yuki Fumiya? The famous painter for the Pharaoh and his Queen?” Carmen smiled. 

“Yeah, that’s her with her super amazing boyfriend Joey Wheeler.” Joey smirked and pointed to himself. 

“Joey…” Yuki gave a small smile. 

“No, it’s fine, nice to meet you both. I hope you don’t mind, I just wanted to ask about that painting.” Carmen smiled. 

“Yes, it’s fine.” Yuki walked forward to where the painting was at and the two followed her. 

At Yuki stood in front of her first painting with Pharaoh Atem and his Queen Bast walking to the afterlife. She stood there with a smile as she couldn’t believe this painting is the reason why her career started. 

“It’s one of a kind painting, I’m not planning on making another.” Yuki looked over to Carmen who was in awe. 

“What made you make this one?” Carmen looked at her. 

“It’s a really long story.” Yuki smiled back at Carmen as she didn’t know what to say. 

“Let’s just say, an old friend of ours helped change our lives for the better. That guy there, his name is Atem. We helped free his soul and his wives so he could go into the afterlife.” Joey smiled, wrapping an arm around Yuki’s shoulders. 

“Sounds like a fantasy story.” Carmen commented. 

“It does, doesn’t it? Well, many people here have all encountered the Pharaoh in different ways and had their lives changed for the better because of it. So in their honor, I wanted to make something to remember them by, a nice memory. Plus I made two sketches for Yugi and Catzi.” Yuki smiled. 

“You know Yugi Muto?” Carmen looked at Yuki seeing her sweet smile. 

“You're a fan too?” Joey smiled. 

“Yeah, I would love to meet him someday.” 

“Well you're in luck, we're best friends with Yugi Muto.” Joey bragged. 

“Joey, it’s just Yugi.” Yuki scolded. 

“What? I want to help his fans out.” Joey smirked. 

“It’s fine, maybe someday I can. I have other plans for today.” Carmen smiled. 

“Alright, oh wait!” Yuki pulled out a card from her pocket as she handed it over to Carmen. 

“I also do commissions if you ever want me to do one for you or you’re friends.” 

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to call.” Carmen smiled as she left the exhibit. 

Later… 

“Alright cameras are down, security systems are down. We are good to go.” Player announced into everyone’s earpiece. 

“Great job Player.” Carmen smirked as she snuck through a window she lockpicked. 

“Zack, Ivy. You guy’s in place?” 

“Right on time, with the-...” 

“Zack, what’s wrong?” Carmen stopped as she waited for Zack to answer. 

“Carmen… We have a problem.” Ivy answered for her brother looking through the security cameras on the computer screen outside.

“What do you mean, problem?” Carmen waited. 

“Ya know that artist you talked to today? Well, she’s here with that blonde guy and another person.” Ivy answered. 

“Crap, alright. Change of plans Player. Make sure to turn on the cameras and security system.” Carmen started to run to the targeted painting. 

“What? But Red, you might set off alarms.” Player commented. 

“Just to it, plus we’ll be in and out in no time.” Carmen ran to the room where the painting was. 

Just to be sure she looked around first making sure that the uninvited group of three weren’t inside the room first. She walked carefully knowing the systems were on, as her hands were up about the touch the painting… 

“Any particular reason you’re stealing this painting?” Carmen froze, she turned around seeing a tall white haired man leaning against the wall. 

“It’s not nice to sneak up on a girl.” Carmen smirked. 

“Oh sorry. I didn’t realize I had to be nice.” The white haired man chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows.

“But I can’t let you take it.” He crossed his arm together. 

“Right, you think you can stop me?” She smirked. 

“If you think you can handle me, then yes. And you don’t know me.” He smirked before he got into a position to fight. 

Without warning Carmen took the first charge to throw kicks, the white hair was able to block them as fast. As the two continued to brawl Carmen was able to swipe kick underneath him causing him to fall on his feet. 

“Player disable everything now!” Carmen quickly spoke as he pinned the guy down. 

As Player disabled everything inside the room this allowed Zack and Ivy to bait and switch the Pharaoh and Queen painting without anyone noticing them. Carmen used her legs to pin the guy’s waist as she sat on top of him… Their position was very questionable. 

“Well… You're certainly quicker and stronger than I thought…” Before Carmen could remark back she heard footsteps running towards her. 

“What the hell!?” Joey stood in shock. 

“Bakura?” Yuki stared. 

Carmen knew it was time to go, she jumped off of Bakura, blowing a kiss to him as she waved at the two. “Thanks for the fun, Handsome. But I gotta get going.” She ran away before jumping out the window. 

“That’s the thief!” Yuki yelled as she looked over, sighing in relief knowing her painting was safe. 

"Yes if you haven't noticed it yet, I was trying to stop the thief!" Bakura glared as he stood up brushing himself off.

"Well she didn't take the painting, did she?" Joey looked over seeing nothing was taken. 

“No thank goodness, that painting means everything to me. Thank you Bakura, I wouldn’t have been able to save it without your help.” Yuki hugged Bakura, causing him to groan. 

“A thanks is fine, no hugs.” Bakura pulled Yuki away gently causing her to stare confused. 

“Well we just scared away a thief, I call that a job well done.” Joey smirked as Yuki rolled her eyes. 

“Come on Joey, let’s just double check before-” Before Yuki spoke her mouth and nose were covered by a cloth causing her to knock out. 

Joey ran up to her to be also be held back, he struggled and struggled but he too was knocked out along with Bakura. 

* * *

Yuki felt her body being shaken as her eyelids slowly opened, she groaned as she felt sleepy. 

“Kiki! Kiki wake up!” She heard Joey’s fearful voice. 

“Ahhh…” She groaned. 

“Oh thank goodness Kiki, ya alright.” Joey smiled seeing his girlfriend well. 

“Bastards took the painting.” Bakura growled as she stood with his arms crossed. 

“What!?” This caused Yuki to jump up to her feet only to stare at a blank wall. She felt her body shook as tears were threatening to come out. 

“No…” She whispered as the tears fell. 

“I’m so sorry Kiki.” Joey pulled his girlfriend to his chest as she cried there in his arms. 

Bakura on the other hand was wondering how they got the jump on them, the only person that was with them was that woman in red. Bakura looked around the room once more just to be sure those thieves didn’t leave anything behind. But he couldn't find anything. He cursed to himself hearing Yuki crying… He hated it… 

“Don’t worry, I got it.” All of them turned their heads seeing the same woman in red once again with them. 

Yuki wiped her eyes as she stared at the woman in red seeing she held the painting in her hands. She ran up to her as she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“W-what!? How?!” She took the painting as she held it close to her chest thinking it would disappear once more. 

“A little trick we thieves do, I had the real painting this whole time while the real thieves after your painting took the fake.” Carmen smiled. 

“Trick? Very impressive.” Bakura smiled. 

“Nice to see you too handsome.”

“Fake?” Yuki looked behind realizing that this whole time this woman wasn’t trying to steal her painting but to save it. 

“Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up, ya ain’t a thief?” Joey walked up next to Yuki as he pointed to Carmen. 

“It’s complicated.” Carmen smiled. 

“But I don’t understand… You took the painting but didn’t steal it…” Yuki looked at her confused. 

“I’m shocked to still see you brought back the painting. Do you do this daily?” Bakura commented, causing Carmen to chuckle.

“For years.” Carmen smirked at Bakura.

“Years!? What are ya? Some secret government or a spy?” Joey spoke. 

“Something like that.” Carmen answered. 

"Well I don't care, how can I ever repay you?" Yuki smiled. 

"It's fine, really." 

"Years? Now you have my curiosity." Joey smirks at Bakura. “Seems like fluffy here has a crush on the red girl here." 

"Shut your mouth!" Bakura scolds Joey as he turns a little red.

"Please! It's on me, may I paint you?" Yuki could help but jump with joy. 

“Pain me?” Carmen raised a brow. 

“Yes please! You're so beautiful like Bast, you would be a great model!” Leaving Carmen stunned she didn’t know what to say. She never had anyone paint her before. She nodded her head allowing Yuki to giggle as she turned around. 

“I can’t wait to tell Atem and Bast about this!” She ran out of the room to work on her new painting. 

“Wait Kiki! What about the lady in red here! Ahh, never mind.” Joey turned back as he sighed. 

“Does she always do this?” Bakura glared. 

“Not… All the time… But we didn’t get ya name yet.” 

“Carmen Sandiego.” Carmen introduced herself. 

“Carmen Sandiego.” Bakura whispered to himself. 

“Well I’m Joey Wheeler, thank ya for all ya did. If ya want we can always show ya around Domino city.” Joey offered. 

“Thanks but, I have places to be.” Before either of them could say anything Carmen was already running out of the window out of their sights.

“Boy, she doesn’t wait for anyone.” Joey chuckled as he looked, overseeing Bakura was still fixed on where she left. 

While further away Zack and Ivy had waited for Carmen to come around as they smiled at her. 

“That was great Carm! I wonder who that purple hair chick is, she’s cute. I wanted her number.” Zack gave a dreamy look. 

“Sorry to break it to you Zack, the artist is taken.” Carmen smiled. 

“Aww, but she’s cute!” 

“I’ll say that white haired guy is hot! I want his number.” This caused Carmen to chuckle.

* * *

It was a couple of days later since that incident happened. The trio hadn’t heard anything else happen since then and even Yuki was able to finish her new painting to hang up in her exhibit. Though they didn’t get anything from Carmen it seemed that she wasn’t coming back anytime soon that was until one day. Yuki had put up her new painting as she smiled at her work. 

She was so happy to get the beautiful woman in her painting, her hair wild with her red coat standing out the most. Though that was till she heard footsteps behind her. 

“Tell me about your thief!” She heard a demanding voice. 

Yuki turned around seeing Kaiba there, she didn’t know what to say. The last time Kaiba came to her was to get her to make a painting for him. But he didn’t look so happy, he looked pretty upset. Joey, who was also there glared at Kaiba as he stood next to Yuki crossing his arms. 

“Hey, watch it Kaiba. At least show her some respect.” Joey glared. 

“Respect? Of course, only a dog would ask for one.” Kaiba smirked. 

“Why ya-” Joey stopped as a hand pulled onto his arm causing him to look at Yuki. 

“What? Did something happen Kaiba?” Yuki stared at him. 

“I don’t have time to play games right now! Tell me where this mysterious thief is that brought back your painting or so help me!” Yuki flinched as he yelled at her. 

“You called?” All of them turned their heads seeing Carmen there again as she stared at Kaiba. 

“Carmen?” Yuki spoke. 

“Hello Yuki, nice job.” She smiled seeing the painting of herself. 

“Are you the-” 

“The thief is getting your brother back.” Carmen gave Kaiba a serious look. 

“Wait… They took Mokuba?” Yuki looked between the two along with Joey.

“They will PAY for crossing the Kaiba family!” Shook his hands in anger. 

“I wouldn’t cross a bridge you can’t cross.” 

“I don’t need your excuse to prevent me from getting my brother back.” Kaiba spat.

“Trust me. You can’t, VILE is something you can’t trace.” Kaiba turns around as he knows she’s right. 

“Let me guess, you tried to trace your brother only to find he-“ 

“Vanished.” Kaiba finished for her. 

“No! But he’s only a kid!” Yuki spoke out. 

“That’s just low, these VILE guys are just the lowest. Kidnapping a kid for what?” Joey added. 

"Believe me, I find it downright disgusting they would lower themselves to be kidnapping a child. But then again, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised." She can see despite the angry look upon Kaiba's face, he really was worried for his brother. "I will get your brother back, I promise." She nodded. 

“Name your price. I will pay you anything.” Kaiba spoke out quickly. 

“No need.” This caused Kaiba to quickly turn to her.

“What? What kind of sick game are you playing at?” He glared. 

"There is no game. Just making sure your brother returns to you safely and that VILE doesn't get what they want is enough of a reward for me." She waited for his answer. 

Kaiba stood there only to see the truth in her eyes. “Tch, fine. But I at least demand ONE thing.” 

“Alright, I’m all ears.”

“I want to know everything that’s going on. Especially Mokuba.” 

“You got it.” Carmen nodded her head.

“But what are you going to do Carmen?” Yuki asked. 

“Don’t worry, my friends are already working on it.” Smiled back at Yuki appreciating her concerns. 

“I’ll lend you Kaiba corps resources to help you find Mokuba faster. I’ll be expecting to be hearing from you soon.” Kaiba turned and made his leave causing all of them to stare. 

“He certainly is charming.” Carmen commented. 

“That’s Kaiba for ya, he has his own charm. He certainly doesn’t like anyone else but himself.” Joey rolled his eyes. 

“But he does care about his little brother Joey.” Yuki added. “But Carmen, is there anything we can help with? I want Mokuba back as much as Kaiba does.” This caused Carmen to smile. 

“No Yuki, just leave this to me. I will get Mokuba back, I promise.” She hurried out leaving the two alone. 

* * *

It was late at night Bakura was the last to head back as Ryou was already sleeping, after turning the light off his hand stood still as he sensed someone behind him. Looking with only his eyes he saw reflections from the outside glass doors red. 

"You know, red is really easy to pick out from the shadows." Bakura smirked. 

"You're really good." She whispers, causing Bakura to chuckle. 

"Years of training myself to always be wary." He turns the light back on and folds his arms. 

"What's your reason for being here?" Bakura cut to the chase.

"Have you ever thought of using those skills?" She too crossed her arms.

"Ohhh couldn't resist? Can't say I blame you, all the women fall for me." Bakura shrugged as he pointed to himself. 

"Funny." 

"What can I say, I have a certain charm." Bakura joked. 

"Getting down to business, I have to save a child's life." Carmen glared.

"A child?" Bakura raised a brow.

"Yes, and I figured I could use your help on this. Your fighting skills as well as hearing you were once a Thief King certainly piqued my interest." Carmen spoke. 

“And where did you hear that?” Bakura raised a brow. 

“I have my sources.” 

“Right… Is this the same people... That stole Yuki's painting?" Carmen nodded her head. 

"Bastards... What did they want this time?" Bakura lowered his eyes. 

"Tech from Kaiba Corp, enough so they put those holograms for use." 

"Mokuba..." Bakura glared. 

"So you do know about Kaiba and Mokuba?" 

Bakura looked away as he shrugged his shoulders. "Yes I have, Kaiba's as much of a prick as he is in person. Kaiba never smiles, you'd think he would laugh at one joke. The only person I know who's nice is his little brother who does like the Queen."

“Interesting…” Carmen commented. 

“Though if I do decide to help, what is in it for me?” Bakura walked over to the couch sitting down getting himself comfortable. 

Carmen raised an eyebrow, "Well, you would be getting the gratitude of Mokuba and his brother." She replied and Bakura snorted. 

"Nah..." He said and gave her a smirk, "Unless I can get a good luck kiss from you." 

Now it was Carmen's turn to snort. "Sorry, pal, but I don't do first bases on a first date."

"Aww well, it was worth a try." Bakura smiled as he shook his head. 

"What is it you want?" She placed a hand onto her hips. 

"Hmm hard to say these days, you could use a bit of fun too. You seem the type of girl to prance about." Bakura smiled as he closed his eyes. 

Hearing this, Carmen gave him a slight glare, "Beg your pardon?" 

"Don't be offended. I just think you work way too hard. Why not...how Ryou and his friends say it these days? Hang out and have some fun with me? Trust me. You could use it?' Bakura opened his eyes to give her a playful smirk, which actually enhanced his handsome features. That smirk actually almost made her cheeks turn red...almost. Instead, she kept her cool composer and said, "If you agree to help me, then I will spend one day with you."

"Hmmm touch choices huh? Whatever shall I choose." Carmen glared as she gave him a serious look. 

"Alright, alright. I agree, I just want to know where the hell they are keeping the kid and who we are dealing with." Bakura stood from where he sat as he kept his playful smile on his face. 

"The people holding Mokuba are called VILE." This caused Bakura to laugh.

Seeing him laughed made Carmen glared at him. Finally after his mirth, he asked through his snickers, "I'm sorry...VILE? Really? Does that stand for Villains Is Literally Evil?" 

"...actually it stands for Villain's International League of Evil." Carmen replied and Bakura laughed once more. 

"I was pretty close. But come on..." 

"Bakura, please, can you focus?" She asked, patiently. 

"Sorry... But what kind of name is that? Might as well be holding a target saying 'shoot me!' while they're at it." Bakura chuckled as he got nothing from Carmen. "Alright fine, mood killer. What else do I need to know?" 

"There is an elite train of thieves that will do anything to get their goal. They had the best high tech VILE has got their hands on and if they get Seto Kaiba to kneel for them getting his holograms, you can imagine what not only they can do with it. But the reputation on the Kaiba brothers will do." Carmen spoke. 

"If they can even make Kaiba kneel, he will do anything to get his brothers back." Bakura smiled. 

"Which is why he asked for my help." This caused Bakura to raise a brow. 

"I'm sorry... Could you repeat that again?" Bakura asked again.

Carmen sighed, "He asked me for my help. And I know, I only known the man for a minute and I can tell he does not like to ask for help. But I knew that despite all of his high-tech, he would have to resort to asking for me." 

"But why?" 

"Despite their title being hilarious as you think, you can't trace them. They are hidden from the world to the point that not even Seto Kaiba or the best detectives can track them down." Carmen explained and Bakura gave her a look. 

"You sure seem to know a lot about them." he said and he watched as she looked out the window. There was a distant somewhat sad look on her face and for a moment, Bakura wondered if maybe he shouldn't have even said anything, but she replied, "Let's just say we have a history." 

"Whatever, if you're helping Kaiba out then I can trust you. As long this shit doesn't get Ryou involved then we're all good." Bakura sighed. 

"Ryou?" Carmen looked over to Bakura seeing him look away. 

"Let's say... We both have a history too..." She could see there was something different in his eyes this time, it wasn't being playful as it was earlier. More of an... Sadness to them. 

"Don't worry, my guys always make sure we are never traced either." 

"Your guys?" Bakura looked back at her.

Carmen smiled, "My friends I should say," she moved towards the window and glanced back at Bakura, "Be ready to leave tomorrow. I'll meet you at Kaiba's tower." She held out her hand and a grappling hook shot out before hooking on a building from far away. And in a flash, she went flying out the open window. 

Bakura rushed over but he could not see any sign of the familiar red. After a moment, a playful smile spread across his face, "I have to say...I think I like her." he whispered before realizing what he said and he shook his head, "The hell am I thinking? Am I really going soft here?" 

"Bakura?" Bakura turned around seeing Ryou rubbing his tired eyes. "I heard you talking... You okay?" Ryou yawned. 

"Of course I'm okay, what made you think otherwise?" Bakura glared. 

Ryou only shrugged his shoulders as he went back to bed, Bakura looked out the window once more before he shook his head thinking he was just acting silly again.

* * *

After Bakura met up with Carmen at Kaiba’s tower where the two of them went inside to let Kaiba know where his brother was taken, things started to go underway. Once the whole plan was explained, Kaiba agreed to be just bait for this ONE time. As he knew this was the only way to get his little brother back. With everything set in place, they all headed over inside of Domino’s sewer systems. 

“Alright, everyone in position?” Carmen spoke into her earpiece while Bakura was waiting next to her. 

“Ready here Carmen.” Zack answered. 

“Ready.” Ivy answered next. 

“If you children are done, I just want my little brother back.” Carmen hears Kaiba spat at them. 

“Geez, smile Kaiba. It would do you some good.” Bakura joked. 

“I have no time to be joking, Bakura.” Kaiba growled. 

Before Bakura made another remark he was stopped by Carmen seeing one of VILE’s students there bringing Mokuba out of a van with his head cover. After pulling it away Mokuba struggled as much as he could from their grips only to cause them to chuckle. That is when they sent in Kaiba to be the bait. As Bakura was tapping on his leg as he was being bored listening he rolled his eyes. 

That was when she saw Mokuna bite on his captor's hands and went running off to hide somewhere causing their plan change. 

“Alright never mind, the kid has run off guys change of-” That was when Bakura ran off not listening to Carmen. 

“Bakura wait!” But it was too late. 

Shaking her head she just went in with Bakura fighting off VILE’s best students, as the fight continued on Carmen was knocked down by Tigress only to be kicked back with the help of Bakura. Then after finding Mokuba, the two brothers finally reunited together thanking Carmen for their deeds. Even though Carmen said she wouldn’t take any money, Kaiba handed her a check and his card in case she needed any of his techs. 

After the group regrouped Carmen wanted to be sure to give Bakura a lecture seeing he wasn’t following her orders. 

"Are you going to keep lecturing me or just accept the fact everything went well?" Bakura smiled.

"Went well? You ran inside and almost ruined everything." Carmen glared.

"Really? That's not what I saw." Bakura shook his head. 

"I mean it was really cool Red you have to admit it." Zack smiled as Ivy high five him. 

"No, it wasn't that's why we always go with the plan so we can have the mission go smoothly." Carmen glared as Bakura smiled. 

"Come one, it was fun." Bakura smirked.

"Fun is not something we should be having when we're trying to save a life." 

"So you're telling me that when you're flying around, using your gadgets and fighting off villains, you're not having fun at all?" There was a pause and Carmen really had no other way to retort to that. Seeing the expression on her face, Bakura smirked. 

"See? What did I tell you?" 

"That's besides the point, there was a life on the line." 

"But that pause tells me otherwise." Carmen didn't know what to say seeing Bakura was... Half right. 

"See? I did say you needed some fun." Bakura smirked again. 

She gave him a look before Zack said, "Yeah Carm, you could use some fun." 

"Yeah, take up on his offer. Besides, the guy is hot! I would have noooo issue going out with him." Ivy added, with a playful smirk. Bakura rolled his eyes but kept his attention span on Carmen, who frowned at hearing of actually going out with him, 

"We did have a deal did we not?" Bakura gave her a playful smile. 

Carmen sighed as she couldn't believe it, but he was right as a deal is a deal. "Alright, fine. But this is because of our deal, after this, you can either choose to part ways or stay." 

"Say that to yourself. Trust me, you'll be having some fun." Bakura smirked. 

"That's for me to judge." Carmen crossed her arms together.

“Well then sweets, meet me tomorrow at Domino city mall at noon. Don’t worry you’ll definitely have some fun.” Bakura walked off with a victory smirk on his face.


End file.
